A Ranger's Duty
A Ranger's Duty is a story written by within the Ghostverse, revolving around the new character Solotus. Chapter 1: On Thin Ice A figure with a skull along the top of his head is walking through a hallway. Besides that, he has yellow and grey armor on, and a large bow along his back. A utility belt with multiple objects also adorns his waist. He approaches a door, putting several numbers into it, before entering a room where two other armored figures stand before a holographic table of sorts. They look at the newcomer with faces of disappointment. Figure 1: You're late again Solotus. Busy playing with your pets? Solotus: I was, yeah. Dentos got his hands on some equipment and I had to get it off- Figure 2: Yeah, we get it. Can't believe there's nothing we can do to prevent you from using those...beasts alongside you. Figure 1: Anyways, we have your next assignment. Can't believe you're still a Ranger despite this. Solotus: Where will I be going? What kind of planet? What kind of wildlife? Oh, I'm so excited! Ranger 2: Actually, it's nothing like that. The planet we're sending you to is more...civilized to say the least. Solotus: Ugh, those are no fun. I hate being around sentients. I'm a wildlife guy, y'know? Ranger 1: Yes, we get it. But we Rangers still have to collect sentients too. So we can research their capabilities in order to heal our own ecosystem. Solotus: It just feels strange to me. We Venari are sentients too. Ranger 2: Yes, but the Ranger's Decree states that we MUST obtain specimens of every known living being to assist us in researching how to restore our world to its former glory! Solotus sighs briefly. He knew that despite his own beliefs, the Ranger's Decree was what he had to follow. Solotus: As you wish. When will the teleporter be ready? Ranger 1: Whenever you've got your equipment and pets together. Solotus: I'll pack my things right now. As Solotus walks off, the two Rangers look towards each other. Ranger 2: Why did High Command put HIM under our command Ocalus? Ocalus: They had received reports on his recklessness before, and I guess we're "model Rangers" to them. Maybe they intended for us to team him a few things Noccida. Noccida: We can only hope he's learned from us. ---- Within Solotus's quarters, he pulls all three of his Ranger Spheres off of his belt, before activating them. Three beasts appear before him, which let out happy expressions as they tackle him with a hug. Solotus: Whoa there! You guys seem happy to see me. Solotus immediately whistles as the three beasts of his stand before him. On the left side, there was Dentos, the beast Solotus had mentioned earlier. He was among the most "violent" of the three, and Solotus had only barely managed to catch him. His body had red scales, and a LOT of spikes along his back. In the center, there was Pedikus, who had two tusks and four arms that were more or less giant spikes that could catch prey easily, as well as blue fur and quills along her back. She was more compassionate than the others, and tended to curl up to Solotus despite the quills on her back and the spike arms. Last but not least, there was Fugosh, who was quite muscular, and avian in origin. Feathers adorned his back, and he had webbed feet, to allow for him to "jump" into his flight. Solotus: We've got another mission guys. Now lemme get ready. Solotus walked over to a closet of his, opening it up to reveal more equipment for the mission ahead: Ranger Spheres, which were used to capture specimens so they could be brought back to Venaral, and Trapping Grenades, which could be used to slow down and stop prey in their tracks. Solotus took a handful of each, before looking to his beasts. He put them back into their Ranger Spheres, and breathed in to himself. Solotus: Let's get going. The wilds await. ---- Solotus stood before the teleportation device, alongside Ocalus and Noccida. They looked at him condescendingly. Ocalus: The instructions are clear: secure two specimens of the most prominent species on the planet. Our lesser-ranked Rangers will take it from there. Solotus: So you're telling me to capture sentients? Noccida: Look, you were the best man for the job. Most Rangers shit their pants when they're asked to do this. Solotus: I guess it's necessary then. And the others will extract wildlife instead? Ocalus: Mhm. You're merely getting the hardest obstacle out of the way. Solotus: Alright then. Let's get to it. Noccida: We'll be monitoring your progress and contacting you via your communicator. Solotus steps into the teleporter, arriving in a forest of sorts. Throughout the area, trees can be seen, as well as animals. Solotus clenched his fists as he walked through the forest. Solotus: This seems promising. Simple forest. Suddenly, a giant furred spider leapt from a tree. It had spiked legs and red eyes. Solotus: Go time! Solotus activated Dentos's Ranger Sphere as he jumped into battle. Nodding at Solotus, he leapt at the spider, slashing at it with his teeth and claws. Meanwhile, Solotus pulled out his bow, and readied an energy arrow. He fired it right at the spider's back, angering it and sending it right at him. Solotus dodged the tackle however, and split his bow into two knives. He then proceeded to leap onto the spider's back and bury the knives into it. As the spider reeled in pain, Dentos slashed at it from behind, before managing to land a nasty wound. At that point, Solotus was flung off of the spider's back, into a nearby tree. Solotus: Let's shake things up. Solotus whistled for Dentos to run behind him, before throwing a Trapping Grenade forward. It encased the spider in an electric bubble, allowing Solotus to fire a giant arrow right at its head, finishing it off. He pet Dentos on the head before returning him to his sphere, clearly exhausted. As he rests, he activates his communicator. Solotus: W...what was that? Ocalus: That's called an aiprex. Descended from spiders corrupted by dark energy here. They lost their webspinning abilities in exchange for heightened combat capabilities. Solotus: Not my kind of beast. Too big and stupid. Noccida: Not what you're after anyways. Keep moving. Solotus keeps moving through the forest as the communications ended, smirking to himself. Maybe this planet wasn't so bad after all. Chapter 2: New World, New Faces Solotus is continuing to walk down a road, still communicating with Ocalus and Noccida. The road is located within a gorge of sorts, with a wind blowing through. It's around midday as well. Solotus: So you say there's a city up ahead? Ocalus: Indeed. It's called Xastil. It was destroyed in a war several months ago but was rebuilt rather quickly. It's quite an industrialized city too. Solotus: Cities are the worst. I still wish I could've got a mission closer to nature. Noccida: Are you going to complain the whole time? This is getting ridiculous. Solotus: Fiiiine. Solotus sighed to himself. He had joined the Rangers when he was twelve years old due to his passion for animals. Yet, it was mostly just a job of locating samples of wildlife, capturing them in Ranger Spheres, and then dropping them off in the lab. There was no personal connection involved, though Solotus's ability to bond with animals made him a valued asset within the agency. After some time, Solotus came up to Xastil City, entering it. It was full of people of all sorts of species, primarily humans. Solotus: Some of these guys look familiar. Are they Venari too? Ocalus: They're called humans. The predominant species of this area. Solotus: It feels wrong to capture two of these. They're just like us. Noccida: Maybe so, but remember the Ranger's Decree. We have no choice. Solotus: As you wish. Solotus keeps walking through the city, before noticing a brown-haired human being pushed into an alley by what appeared to be a purple, squidlike being. Solotus: I think that human is in trouble over there. He'd be a prime target. Ocalus: Save him from the squid guy, and you can earn his trust. Solotus nods before sneaking towards the alley. Inside, the human is pushed to the ground as the squidlike being looms over them. He's armed with wrist-mounted blades and looks quite threatening. Krexxon: Looks like I finally tracked down the one who murdered Ethros and doomed my people's invasion of this world. Kaiden: You're still on about that? I thought your people ceased hostilities against us. Krexxon: Not all of us have forgotten about the bloodshed you committed. You killed many friends of mine in the heat of battle. I will NEVER forget that. Kaiden: It was in honorable combat! Krexxon: It's still murder nonetheless. And now, it's time to earn my revenge. Before the krexxon can stab Kaiden with his blades, he's suddenly shot in the head by an arrow made of pure energy, before falling to the ground dead. Solotus looms before the alley with a grin on his face, and offers his hand to Kaiden. Kaiden responds by gripping it and heading back up. Solotus: I thought you needed a hand there. That guy must've been trouble. Kaiden: Normally I'd deal with them myself, but I didn't have my swords on me today. Being the person I am, I've become a target for those who remember the war. Solotus: Name's Solotus. Kaiden: Call me Kaiden. Solotus and Kaiden shake hands, smiling at each other as Solotus listens to Ocalus and Noccida via his communicator. Noccida: This guy seems like a big deal. Ocalus: Take your time and get to know him. Solotus turns to Kaiden, before looking back at the entrance to the alley. Solotus: So I'm new to the city. You know any good places to eat? Kaiden: I'll do you better and take you to my place. You got a place to stay already? Solotus: No actually. Didn't intend on being here too long. Kaiden: Well I'd like to invite you over for the night nonetheless. Consider it my way of appreciating what you did. Solotus smirks to himself as he walks alongside Kaiden. He was beginning to like Kaiden. As the duo walked through the streets, a small orange cat was standing on a nearby ledge, with Solotus staring at it with wide-open eyes. Solotus: WHAT IS THAT ADORABLE LITTLE THING?!? Kaiden looks at Solotus with a dull expression on his face. Kaiden: ...that's a cat. People here keep them as pets. You've never seen one before? Solotus: Nope. They look so cute. I wanna pet it. As Solotus nears the cat and attempts to pet it, the cat hisses at him and lunges at him. Solotus tries to get the cat off as he screams, much to the intrigue of Kaiden, and all while hearing the snickering of Ocalus and Noccida via his communicator. After some time, Solotus flings the cat off of him as it quickly recovers from the fall, continuing to hiss at him after. Kaiden: We should get out of here. Solotus: I agree. Those things are deadly. Chapter 3: Eating with Strangers Kaiden and Solotus reach the former's apartment, with Kaiden unlocking the door. Elina can be seen on the couch, reading a book on magic. Kaiden: I'm home. And boy did something happen. Elina looks at Kaiden, noticing that he has a bit of dirt on his clothes. She immediately rushes over to him, hugging him briefly. Elina: Are you okay? You don't look okay. Kaiden: Yeah, the one day I decide to leave the house unarmed, a krexxon forces me into an alley. Turns out there's more than just a few of them who don't like us still. Elina nods, before glancing over to Solotus. Elina: And I assume this guy saved your skin? Solotus: Correct. Didn't want to be a bystander, y'know? Elina: Well, thanks for saving my husband. My name's Elina. Solotus: Call me Solotus. Elina and Solotus shake hands. Kaiden: Solotus doesn't have a place to stay for the night, so I offered him a chance to stay here if that's okay. Elina: I mean, that sounds like a good way to repay him. You're welcome to stay in the spare bedroom Solotus. Solotus: I won't be too much trouble. As Solotus smirks in response, he can hear Ocalus and Noccida via his communicator. Noccida: Perfect. We've got the two we need. Ocalus: Make sure to get to know them really well. As Solotus thinks to himself and listens to his superiors, he can't help but feel guilty for what he has to do. ---- Later that night, Solotus is eating alongside Kaiden and Elina. His usual skull-like helmet is off his head, and they're digging into what appears to be fish. Kaiden: So Solotus, where are you from? Solotus gulps slightly. He knew he had to lie to a degree. Solotus: I came here from a planet called Venaral. I'm what you'd call a Ranger. A wildlife protector essentially. Elina: That's interesting. So what do you do exactly then? Solotus: We gather samples of wildlife from a myriad of planets to study due to our own world's condition. You see , Venaral faced an ecological disaster thousands of years ago that forced us into this. Kaiden: That's sad. So you're here to pick up samples of wildlife or whatever? Solotus: Exactly. Though I do keep a few animals from other worlds as pets. Elina: Really? Where are they? Solotus shows Elina a Ranger Sphere. Solotus: In these spheres. They're linked to pocket dimensions, and normally they're used for delivering the animals. Elina suddenly looks at the sphere in intrigue. Elina: I'm sorry, your people have managed to figure out how to utilize POCKET DIMENSIONS?!?! Solotus: ...yeah. You guys haven't? Elina: Out of curiosity, do you have a spare sphere on you? I'd like to study it. Solotus begins to hear Ocalus and Noccida speaking to him via his communicator again. Ocalus: Do NOT give her one of those. They're highly confidential. Solotus looks towards Elina with an expression of neutrality. Solotus: I need the extra spheres, sorry. Elina expresses a face of disappointment, but seems to get over it. Kaiden: Well, if you need our help with this, let us know. What you Rangers are doing seems noble. Solotus: Noble...yeah... ---- Later that night, Solotus is lying on his bed, thinking to himself. Was this mission of his really something he wanted to do? Solotus: (thinking to himself) I really don't want to have to capture those two. They're good people. As Solotus continues lying in bed, he thinks about why he joined the Rangers: to protect wildlife. This was nothing like that. He was essentially gathering people and throwing them into labs to be studied. Solotus: (thinking to himself) What am I doing... Chapter 4: Epiphany Solotus is standing before Ocalus and Noccida, who have his beasts in cages. They're both pointing a whip and a spear, respectively, at him. Noccida: I always knew you'd turn against us you animal-lover. Ocalus: You have no interest in the true cause of the Rangers. You chose to defy our rules, and now you've refused to do what you came to this planet for. Solotus: They're good people! I can't just put them in the spheres! Noccida: You still disobeyed orders. And now, it's time to pay the price. Noccida snaps her fingers as the cages surge with electricity, causing Solotus's beasts to scream in pain. ---- Solotus: GAH!!! Solotus wakes up from the nightmare, shaking in bed. He can't help but tear up. Solotus: I...didn't want to do this... As Solotus cries, he hears a knock on the door. Kaiden is on the other end of the door, looking at Solotus with a face of concern. Kaiden: You...kinda woke the two of us up. What's wrong? Solotus: Just had a nightmare that posed some major questions, that's all. Kaiden: I'd like to help if you don't mind. Solotus looks at Kaiden, smirking. Solotus: By all means. Kaiden sits down on the bed with Solotus as the latter discretly deactivates the communications device on his bedside. Solotus: The nightmare...was about me disobeying my superiors. Kaiden: You had it as if you'd do such a thing? Solotus: Well...let's just say I only loosely follow the rules and they don't really like me. Kaiden: That's something. Is freedom something you value Solotus? Solotus: Absolutely. I hate being constrained in what I can and can't do. I just want to do good things my own way, y'know? Kaiden: I feel the same way. Are the Rangers not a cause you feel particularly attached to? You spoke highly of them to me. Solotus: I may have lied to you in order to conceal the truth. And it ain't pretty. Kaiden: How bad can it be? Solotus: The Rangers...don't just go after animals. They try to extract samples of ANY living beings. Kaiden: So does that mean- Solotus nods. Solotus: My superiors sent me here to secure a male and a female of the most prominent species on this world. More specifically, when I met you and Elina, they...saw you two as who I should capture. Kaiden looks at Solotus with a face of shock as Solotus responds with a grim look on his face, turning his head towards his lap. Solotus: I didn't want to do this for two reasons: I loathe the idea of capturing sentients, and...I've grown to like you two. Kaiden: That is...quite the story. Solotus: I joined the Rangers to protect wildlife. Not to...capture sentients and throw them into labs! Solotus clenches his fists in anger as the tears start flowing again. Kaiden pats him on the back in response. Kaiden: So what will you do now? Solotus turns towards Kaiden. Solotus: The fact that I told you two this information has already put my position at risk. Plus... Solotus turns to his communicator at his bedside. Solotus: I deactivated my communicator. To them, I'm off the grid. They think I'm a deserter. Kaiden: To me it sounds like that's what you intend to become. Solotus: You're...you're right. I don't stand for the Rangers anymore. Solotus stands up in confidence. Solotus: All I need to do is prepare for the fight ahead. Kaiden: Well, you have me and Elina to help you. We have a place in this conflict after all. Solotus smirks at Kaiden, putting his arm on his shoulder. Solotus: You're a good man Kaiden. I'm glad to have met you. Kaiden: Me too Solotus. Me too. ---- Back on Venaral, Ocalus and Noccida have noticed that Solotus's signal has disappeared from their computer. Ocalus: Where did he go? Noccida: Either he's dead, or something's happened to his communicator. Ocalus: We best head down there ourselves and figure out what's going on. Noccida: I swear, this better not take long. Who knows what shit we're dealing with here? ---- Solotus, Kaiden, and Elina are walking over to the forest where Solotus first arrived, just outside Xastil. Solotus: I teleported to the planet here. If my superiors are coming after me, they'd come out of here. Elina: Good thing they're coming for us and not the other way around. Kaiden: Hopefully I get to test out my Hyper Mode orb again this time. Kaiden grips the Hyper Mode orb on a pendant around his neck, grinning. Solotus: We've got one hell of a battle ahead of us. Chapter 5: A Ranger No Longer Solotus, Kaiden, and Elina are crouching behind some bushes in the forest, waiting. Kaiden in particular looks to Elina in concern. Kaiden: You sure you're okay to fight while pregnant? Elina: I mean, I just have to be careful, don't I? Kaiden chuckles in response. Solotus: You two seem really close. Hopefully one day I can find someone. Elina: Well, you seem like a likeable person. Solotus smirks. Just then, a portal rips open as Occalus and Noccida walk out, weapons in hand. Ocalus: The signal went out by Xastil. That's where we're going. As the two Rangers move forward, Solotus quickly unpins one of his Trapping Grenades and throws it at their feet. It instantly explodes and places the duo in the bubble as Solotus, Kaiden, and Elina walk forward. Noccida in particular is angry, pounding at the barrier and glaring at Solotus. Noccida: You TRAITOR!!! You'd rather side with the lesser beings than your own people?!?! Solotus: Yes, actually. Because unlike you I've realized what our organization has become. We don't save living beings. We throw them into labs and treat them poorly. Ocalus: It's for the sake of research! You know nothing about what we're trying to accomplish! Kaiden: It's inhumane! You can't just do this to innocents! Noccida: Shut up human. Your species is inferior. Kaiden clenches his fists in anger. Kaiden: Experimentation is one thing. Racism...is another. The Trapping Grenade's barrier fades away as Ocalus and Noccida arm themselves. In response, Kaiden pulls out his swords, Elina readies spheres of magic in her hands, and Solotus throws out all three of his beasts from their spheres. As Ocalus and Noccida charge at the trio, Solotus fires a red arrow at Noccida, which causes Pedikus to lunge forward at her and attack. Meanwhile, Elina is bombarding Ocalus with constant blasts of magic, but he's forcing his way through it thanks to his energy whip. Ocalus: Magic, eh? That's something. Elina: They called me the Divinios. Which is a fancy way of saying the most powerful magic user in the galaxy. At that point, Elina uses her powers to rip open giant stalagmites of rock around Ocalus. Elina: Kaiden, NOW! Kaiden nods as he activates his Hyper Mode orb, gaining access to his two-handed sword and heavy armor once again. This is the first time he's used it since the Buzokai incident, and the power is surging through him. Kaiden: Let's FINISH THIS!!! Kaiden leaps onto the stalagmites, before bringing down his sword in a pogo fashion, tearing through them as he descends. Upon hitting the ground, a massive wind blows through, knocking over multiple trees and briefly stunning Noccida, Solotus, and the latter's beasts. Solotus takes advantage of this opportunity by shooting an arrow right at Noccida's leg, pinning her down. She uses her spear as a crutch, but is injured. Solotus: Gotcha. Noccida: Well, you won't expect THIS! Noccida attempts a simple spear jab forward, but Solotus merely steps out of stabbing range as she attempts to hit him with a dull expression. He then motions to his beasts and points at Noccida. Solotus: Dinner is served. Noccida: No...NO!!! Solotus's beasts nod as they leap at Noccida, tearing her apart. As Solotus smirks, he looks to Kaiden, Elina, and Ocalus. While Kaiden is holding his own in Hyper Mode against Ocalus, the latter has managed to whip him down to the ground. However, as Elina attempts to fire a blast of magic forward, Ocalus throws a Trapping Grenade at her, pulling her out of the fight. Solotus: Guess I better help out a friend. Solotus whistles for Fugosh, his flight-capable beast, for a ride into the air. As they fly forward, Solotus leaps off of Fugosh's back, takes aim, and fires an arrow right at Ocalus's crotch, causing him to scream in agonizing pain as he kneels down. And that that point, Kaiden takes advantage of the opportunity by landing a sword strike right to the chest. Solotus: That quick? Means I have less time to produce smug words of victory. Kaiden: Do it quick. Before I sever his head. Solotus: Okay, jeez. You look different by the way. Solotus breathes in before staring at the dying Ocalus, who stares at Solotus with a face of anger. Ocalus: You've betrayed your own people. Murdered your commanding officers. All to defend two lesser beings? Solotus: It's because unlike you, I feel compassion for life. You simply view it as the objective. I cherish it, you trample after it. I protect it, you capture it. We're quite different you and I. Ocalus: You aren't a true Ranger. You're just some hippie animal-lover. Solotus: Well unlike you, I know what's best for them. Solotus kicks Ocalus's body forward as he bleeds out and dies. At that point, Kaiden also exits Hyper Mode, clearly exhausted. Elina runs after him now that she's freed from the Trapping Grenade as well. Kaiden: Did...did we win? Elina: We did. Kaiden and Elina turn to Solotus. Kaiden: What're you gonna do now? Solotus: Well, I've always wanted to see what's out there without the constraints of missions and objectives. So I think I'll be here for a while. Elina: Well, you're always welcome to stay with us. Solotus smirks. Kaiden and Elina were good people. THE END ---- Kaiden and Solotus are in a pet store in Xastil, with cats, dogs, and all sorts of animals present. Solotus in particular is freaking out upon seeing all of them. Kaiden: Remember, I'm only getting you ONE of these as the present for saving the two of us. Solotus: I know, but which one do I choose?!? Solotus looks at the animals, eying them fondly. However, he's distracted by a small dark brown kitten constantly clawing at the front of its box, meowing annoyingly at Solotus. He walks up to it, moving his finger along the glass. The kitten pounces at it, and meows at him with a smile. Kaiden: A cat? You sure you want one after what happened? Solotus: I think this one likes me. And besides, the other one is only right outside of the store. At the store window, the orange cat from earlier in the story is standing on the street, hissing. Solotus and Kaiden express nervous faces as they look at the kitten behind the glass. Solotus: This is the one. ---- Back on Venaral, a hooded figure, accompanied by two axe-wielding bodyguards, walks towards a large tower. A Venari guard at the front pulls out their weapon in response. Venari: Hold on! This is Ranger property! If you don't have identification, then get lost. The hooded figure motions for the two bodyguards to attack the Venari. Strangely, rattling noises can be heard. She then forces the door open with her magic, looking at the cells full of animals and living beings. As she looks at them, the two bodyguards rush forward with the Venari's corpse. Bodyguard 1: Mistress Tobura, what should we do with the body? Tobura: Bring it to the ship. He'll make great zombie fodder. As the bodyguards return to the ship, Tobura lowers her hood and reveals her face, along with the bony appendages on her back. She seems to be smiling intently. Tobura: These "Rangers" had more here than I thought. Category:Ghostrealm Stories Category:Stories